dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Thunder
Perfil *thumb|1x1pxNombre artístico: 천둥 / Thunder *'Nombre Real: '박상현/ Park Sang Hyun *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Compositor, Actor y Bailarin. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busán, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '181cm *'Peso: 66kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Libra *'Signo Chino: Caballo *'''Familia: Madre, 2 Hermanas mayores (una de ellas es Sandara Park) * Agencia: ''' ** MYSTIC Entertainment (2015-presente) **J.Tune Camp (2009-2014) Biografía Thunder nació el 7 de octubre de 1990, en Busan, Corea del Sur. Cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años de edad, su familia se trasladó a Filipinas. Estudió en Pasay Chung Hua Academy (PPCHA), donde aprendió a hablar Inglés y Filipino. Su familia finalmente regresó a Corea alrededor de 2007. Él audicionó para JYP Entertainment y finalmente se convirtió en un aprendiz de Loen Entertainment, donde se hizo cercano a IU, para finalmente debutar a través de J.Tune Camp como miembro del grupo masculino, MBLAQ en 2009. A finales del 2014, no volvió a firmar con J.Tune Camp, terminando así su contrato y retirándose del grupo para centrarse en sus estudios musicales. Pese a que su contrato finalizó, Thunder formó parte del concierto de MBLAQ, “MBLAQ Curtain Call”, el cual tuvo lugar el 29 y 30 de noviembre del 2014 . El 11 de febrero del 2015, se anuncia que Thunder firmó contrato en APOP, un sello de música bajo Mystic Entertainment, dirigido por el productor Cho Young Chul. APOP explicó "El productor Cho Young Chul lo conoce desde antes de su debut (en MBLAQ). Thunder era un aprendiz en Loen Entertainment, incluso aparece en "Christmas Advance" de IU, que fue producido por el productor Cho ". Dramas * Make a Woman Cry (MBC, 2015) * Nail Shop Paris (MBC DramaNet, 2013) *K-Pop - The Ultimate Audition (Channel A, 2012) Cameo *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats ( JTBC, 2011) Cameo Programas de TV *Yo' Tokio (2009) *MBLAQ's Art of Seduction (2009) *Idol Army (2009) *MBLAQ Attack School! (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2010) *Invicible Youth (2010) *Happy Day With Family (2010) *Celebrity Goes To School (2010) *Shin PD (2010) *Infinite Girls (2010) *Maknae Rebellion (2010) *Raising_Idol (2010) *MBLAQ's Making the Artist (2010) *Mblaq Sesame Player (2011) *Love Request (2011) *Strong Heart (2011, ep76) *Studio C (2012) *Hello Baby! (2012) *Weekly Idol (2012) *MBLAQ Idol Manager(2012) *Running Man (2012, ep 95) *MyIdol (2012) *Star King (2013) *All the Kpop (2013) *Talk Concert Queen (2013) Anuncios *Cafe Mori - con Wonder Girls (2009) *TBJ Nearby - con MBLAQ (2010) *Lotte Cacao Black - con MBLAQ (2010) *Tropicana Sparkling (2010) *ChapStick - con MBLAQ y Jiwon (2010) *Alba Heaven'' (2010)'' *Calvin Klein - con MBLAQ y Jaekyung (2010) *DOX watch - con MBLAQ (2011) *SOVAGE Denim - con MBLAQ (2011) *G by Guess - con MBLAQ'' (2011)'' *Ball'n - con MBLAQ (2011) *LECAF - con MBLAQ (2013) *''Cita con Carolina (2014) '' Discografía Vídeos Musicales *Do You Love Me - 2NE1 * No No No No No - C-REAL *Present - K.Will *Missing You/ Mia - IU Colaboraciones *Christmas Advance - IU *New Celebration - Lyn *Run Away - Wei Chen Musicales * Moon Night (junto a Seung Ho y Ji You) 2014 Curiosidades *'''Ex-Grupo Kpop: MBLAQ *'Posición:' Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín, Compositor. *'Familia:' Madre y 2 hermanas mayores, una de ellas es Sandara Park de 2NE1 *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Tagalo (idioma de Filipinas), Japonés e Inglés. *'Artista Favorito: Michael Jackson y Justin Timberlake. *'''Comida Favorita: Carne. *'Hobbie:' Componer canciones, imitar voces. *'Especialidades:' Tocar el violín y el piano. *Tiene doble parpado en solo un ojo (el izquierdo) * Le preguntaron que si tuviera un día libre qué le gustaría ser, a lo que él respondió: "Me gustaria estar en un paraíso lleno de carne". *Tiene un gato llamado Dadoong. *Ha dicho que su chica ideal es SoHee * Cuando era un aprendiz en LOEN, él entrenaba junto a IU, Hyemi de Fiestar y Sung Gu de High4. Ahora poseen una gran amistad de más de 7 años, incluso durante sus días de entrenamiento formaron su grupo de amigos llamado "Jjugguri". *Cuando Thunder fue a grabar un comercial con Wonder Girls sus comañeros de grupo dijeron que el se fue con la cara por los suelos pero regreso todo feliz debido a que SoHee estaba allí y al verla se puso feliz. * "You","Drees Up", "Sexy Beat", "The Words, It Will Be Okay Ft. Hyemi de Fiestar"de MBLAQ y sus temas solo "Don't Go", "Gone" y "Monster" fueron escritas y compuestas por Cheondung. *J.Tune Camp dijo que Thunder tomó clases de artes en uñas para salir en el nuevo drama llamado Nail Salon Paris . *Durante una entrevista con Newsen, Thunder de MBLAQ manifestó su esperanza de protagonizar We Got Married con Sohee de Wonder Girls. Él expresó: "Creo que sería muy divertido estar en WGM. Siempre he querido participar ahí, me gustaría tener de pareja a SoHee * Tiene el habito de patear cuando duerme. * En el programa de radio “Cultwo Show” él explicó la razón de su llamativo color de cabello para el regreso de “Smoky Girl”, él dijo: “De hecho, le hice esa promesa a los fans cuando vi el cabello de Jia de miss A para ‘Bad Girl Good Girl‘ les prometí a mis fans que tendría el mismo color, finalmente pude cumplir esa promesa tres años después”. * El 13 de octubre de 2014 , se dio a conocer que thunder dejaría el grupo MBLAQ para enfocarse en su carrera como solista. * El 16 de Diciembre la firma de abogados Haeseol anunció que tanto Thunder y Lee Joon no renovarían sus contratos con J.Tune Camp y por lo mismo dejarían de pertenecer a MBLAQ. Ellos revelaron que ambos se enfocarán en sus actividades individuales. * Se enfocará en sus estudios musicales ahora que ha dejado el grupo. * Su última participación con MBLAQ fue durante el concierto "Curtain Call" a finales de Noviembre de 2014. * Lo entrevistaron antes de salir de MBLAQ, sus palabras fueron: Creo que es difícil para nuestros amigos y familias, quienes han protegido y apoyado a una persona durante mucho tiempo. Todos ustedes nos han dado mucho durante los últimos cinco años, y hemos trabajado duro para pagarles, pero por mucho que lo hemos intentado, no sabemos si han conseguido fuerzas cuando han escuchado nuestra música. Esperamos seguir viéndoles en el futuro. Enlaces *Daum Cafe * Perfil (nate) *Sitio Twitter Oficial *Sitio Cyworld Oficial * Facebook Oficial Galería Thunder_1.jpg Thunder_2.jpg Thunder_3.jpg Thunder_4.jpg Thunder_5.jpg Thunder_6.jpg Thunder_7.jpg Thunder_8.jpg Videografía thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:MYSTIC89 Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo